powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoners
Prisoners is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It aired on July 11, 2009. Synopsis Gem and Gemma plan on destroying a factory they were held at as prisoners to work for Venjix. Their plans change when Dillon finds out that his sister might be a prisoner there. Sneaking into the factory, Dillon downloads information and searches for his sister. His search is cut short when he has to return to help his friends stop the latest Venjix bot designed to destroy the Rangers. Plot The twins explain there is a factory where human prisoners build the Grinders and they were prisoners there and they want to blow it up. Scott wants a plan first, the twins race off. Dillon listens to his musical watch and tells Summer he knows the tune by heart. Dr. K tells the Rangers there is a giant ball of yarn (through the garbage chute) they need to fight. Flynn and Ziggy discuss what they need to fight the yarn, a funny zord and then they get in an argument if it needs to be an animal or not, Flynn explains it has to be half animal, half vehicle. The Rangers arrive and discover there is no yarn, it's a trap by the three generals, a new attack bot that can copy their moves and has them on the ropes. Dr. K tells them to stop attacking. Gem and Gema arrive and save the five. The bad guys disappear. The twins seem to be making something, that Ziggy thinks it is pancakes... it is neturonic detonating putty, that Ziggy puts in his mouth. The twins are humming and Dillon recognizes the tune. They heard from a blind prisoner girl in the factory, who they couldn't see but hear and she never used her real name. The tune came from an old family heirloom carried by her brother. Dillon wants to go to the factory, the twins wanted to blow it up, Dr. K and Scott are against it because it might be a false memory again. Dillon says the watch is real, the twins are real, so it must be real. Later, Flynn and Scott plan to take out Dillon's spark plugs, his car races off and they find out that their spark plugs were taken out. Ziggy and Dillon are back in the car, he brings up how things have changed... and find out they really haven't. Ziggy looks at the map the twins gave him, it is hard to read. They get attacked by Grinders. They are saved by Summer. Summer can read the map and calls shotgun. Back at the lab, Dr. K reads a butterfly note from the twins that they left on a 'super secret mission'. Scott asks Flynn if he was to disobey him as well as everyone else has, he says he is good and then the Saw Bot attacks the city and the two Rangers go there. Meanwhile, the other three arrive at the factory. They disguise themselves as workers and sneak in when the Grinder guard isn't looking. Inside, Grinders are guarding a door that might have info and files. Ziggy is left to make a distraction, Dillon and Summer tell him to keep it low-key. He says he is Mr. Finesse. Ziggy throws a bolt, the grinders go to it, he throws a glove at one's head and the two enter the room. There is no keyboard on the computer but Summer 'plugs in' with a device but the files are going too fast, but not too fast for Dillon, he can read it because of his upgrades. Ziggy makes noise and the intruder alarm goes off. Dillon is about to get his infowhen the Grinders blow the computer up and attack them. The two fight. Ziggy makes shadow puppets of intruders leaving. The Grinders follow them. The other two shake it off. Outside, Ziggy falls on the sand. The three race off in Dillon's car. They turn on the radio and hear Dr. K advising Blue and Red fighting the Bot. Summer says they are fighting alone. Dillon says it is not for long. Ziggy is all squished up in the back seat. Gem and Gema join in the battle with Blue and Red and blow the monster up. The other three arrive and morph. The foe grows and they destroy it with Zenith Megazord and the other two zords. Back at the base, Scott scolds Dillon. Dillon is still on the fact that he has a sister. Dillon says he has to go back. Summer says they all do. Summer reveals that they are building something else in that factory... a doomsday device. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman (Credit Only) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *??? as Saw Bot Generation 15 (Voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (x2 - In SkyShift Blazer and Falcon Chopper) *Ranger Operator Series Silver -Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (x2 - In SkyShift Blazer and Tiger Jet) Notes *Dillon and Ziggy talk about things that happened in The Road to Corinth during their way to the factory. *This episode continues from The Road to Corinth where Ziggy says shadow puppets are useful. See Also (Saw Bot Generation 15 Zord battle) Category:Episode Category:RPM